Choix difficile
by Syrria
Summary: Tout le monde s'aime ! Gros dilemme !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur:Syria

Spoiler:Aucun

Saison:Aucune

Genre:Romance et aventure  
Ship:Ohlalala beaucoup

* * *

Choix difficile

-Non non non et encore non !

-Allez John, s'il te plait.

-Je ne te donnerais rien du tout !

Depuis quelques minutes, Rodney essayait de négocier quelques barres chocolatées que John avait en réserve.

-Tu m'obliges à utiliser la manière forte, dit il avec une pointe d'ironie.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça McKay, répondit John en ricanant.

-Très bien.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans les quartiers de Rodney. Il alla chercher dans une commode deux photos. L'une représente Rodney et l'autre Carson.

-Qui choisis tu ?

C'était un dilemme très dur. Qui choisir ? Carson ou Rodney. En effet depuis un bout de temps, un triangle amoureux s'était formé. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait du colonel John Sheppard, du docteur Rodney McKay et du docteur Carson Beckett.

Ces trois la se cherchait comme chien et chat. Chaque personne de la cité était au courant de cette histoire qui traînait depuis quelques temps.

John et Rodney s'aimaient passionnément mais ils aimaient aussi Carson. Ils ne pouvaient pas se l'expliquer. Pourquoi chacun aimait il le même homme. Personne ne le sait.

Carson lui ne savait pas qui choisir. D'un côté il y avait John le séduisant capitaine Kirk et de l'autre Rodney l'égocentrique scientifique. Difficile de choisir.

Elisabeth, elle, aimait Sheppard, mais lui ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Ronon et Teyla s'aimait tous les deux. Au moins un couple facile dans la cité.

Alors qui choisir, Rodney où Carson ?

Après de longues minutes de réflexion intense, on pourra remarquer que les joues de Sheppard étaient rouge, signe d'une grande effervescence dans son cerveau.

-Je choisis…

Aloours


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite et bonne lecture !! Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

-Je choisis… 

-Alors, accouche, ce n'est pas si difficile !

-Tu crois ça !! Alors vas y toi qui est le plus malin, choisis entre Carson et moi tu verras si ce n'est pas difficile.

-Tu m'énerves tu sais ! Comment je peux choisir moi !

-Tu vois ce n'est pas si simple, alors démerde toi maintenant. Après tu auras une belle récompense si tu as la bonne réponse.

Rodney sourit, il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Si il voulait la récompense de John, il devait le choisir. Mais il y avait aussi Carson. Comment pouvait il choisir entre ce deux la. Il eut une idée de génie, oui de génie.

-J'ai trouvé…

-Alors, je t'écoute…

-Je choisis les barres chocolatées, comme ça il n'y a pas de jaloux.

Rodney était fière de son coup de roi. Il lui fit un bisou.

-Mais…

Il fut interrompu par une alarme. Elle prévenait d'une activation extérieure de la porte. Ils se regardèrent et ils coururent jusque dans la salle de la porte. Quand ils arrivèrent, Elisabeth était en pleine négociation avec le SGC.

-Et puis quoi encore, c'est une cité ici. Pourquoi voulez vous qu'elle vienne, elle n'a plus de famille sur Terre !!

-Non justement, ce n'est plus que son seul membre de famille.

-Comment je vais gérer ça moi…

-Débrouillez vous, vous le faîtes très bien, terminé !!

-Elisabeth que se passe t il ?

-Vous verrez bien…

A travers le vortex, une jeune fille d'environ 15-16 ans passa la porte. Elle portait sur son dos un gros sac qui contenait sûrement des affaires. Une ressemblance était tellement frappante avec un membre de la cité que celui ci ne tint pas le choc. On entendit un « boum »…

**Alors ? Hypothèses ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir ! Allez une suite au passage !**

**

* * *

**

-Papa !

-PAPA ?!

John avait interrompu la jeune fille, il n'en revenait pas. Lui, papa…

La jeune fille courra dans les escaliers et jeta son sac au loin sans prêter attention à John. Elle s'accroupit à côté de l'homme évanouit, submergé d'émotion. La joue du pauvre malheureux commença à devenir rouge

-Allez papa, réveille toi ! Papa, Sam est la !!

Rodney qui entendit cela, se réveilla subitement et se releva. Il se mit debout, passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir. Et il regarda autour de lui.

-Léa où est elle ?

-Je t'ai fait marcher papa !

-Sale gamine, je t'aurais un jour.

Il se tourna vers John et Elisabeth. Carson était arrivé entre temps. Lui aussi n'en revenait pas et Rodney ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte que sa fille était sur Atlantis. Cependant, une expression changea sur son visage. Il se retourna lentement.

-Léa, c'est bien toi…

-Hé oui en chair et en os, alors content ?

-Mais oui, bien sur, enfin on verra ça plus tard…viens par là pour l'instant.

Oh non, encore un sale quart d'heure pensa Léa

Un nouveau plan hé hé pensa Rodney en ricanant

Léa et son père s'enlacèrent comme tout les pères et les filles. Ils se détachèrent après un bout de temps. Sa joie allait être de courte durée.

-Comment est ce possible, pourquoi es tu là ?

-A vrai dire…c'est maman…

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Je suis désolé papa, son cancer l'a tué…

De nouveau un « boum » se fit entendre.

-Bloody Hell…

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Voila une autre suite, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Rodney tomba de nouveau par terre, mais cette fois Carson était à côté de lui. Il lui prit son pouls et déclara qu'il s'était seulement évanoui d'émotions. Léa s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Le pauvre, je n'aurais pas dû lui annoncer comme ça. Il aimait tellement maman.

John qui n'y comprenait plus rien prit la parole.

-Léa, qui est ta mère. Ca fait bizarre de savoir que Rodney a une fille. Tout le monde sait qu'il déteste les enfants. Enfin je veux pas dire que…

-Je sais tout ça. C'est mon père tout craché. Il cache tous ses sentiments, il n'aime pas pleurer devant les gens. Ma mère…

-Si tu ne veux pas le dire, on ne va pas te forcer, répondit Carson après le suspend de la phrase de Léa.

-Merci…j'ai encore trop mal pour le dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez tôt ou tard.

Après quelques instants de pures réflexions, Carson décida de ramener Rodney à l'infirmerie, juste pour le garder et le regarder dormir. John avait remarqué que tous les prétextes étaient bons pour que Carson garde Rodney en observation. Etait il jaloux ?

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Bien qu'il soit inconscient, il se passait beaucoup de choses dans sa tête. Rodney faisait le point de tout ce qui lui arriver.

Premièrement, sa fille avait réapparu dans sa vie.

Deuxièmement, sa femme vient de mourir d'un cancer, du cancer du colon. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Troisièmement, il était amoureux de deux garçons bien différents.

Bien sur, Rodney ne faisait jamais dans le facile, il devait toujours faire compliquer.

Maintenant passons à John. Chez lui, tout s'embrouiller dans sa tête, pareil que Rodney. Comment pouvait il avoir une fille, il l'aurait eu vers 23-24 ans.

-Il est précoce.

John avait lancé ça tout haut, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour regarder Léa. Elle était accoudée à la rambarde du balcon qui surplombait la porte des étoiles. Elle trouvait tout cela magnifique. Quand à Elisabeth, elle était retournait à son travail jugeant John assez apte à l'accueillir.

-Léa, je peux te parler ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Ton père t'a eu as 23 ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, il est comment dire…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mes copines pensent pareil que toi. Tu sais tu ne le connais pas vraiment. Il ne t'a jamais montré sa vraie personnalité….

-Sais tu comment l'amadouer ?

Léa se mit à rire, elle aimait bien John, drôle séduisant. Quoique elle était trop jeune pour lui, dommage.

-T'inquiète pas je connais tout, je le connais par cœur…

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Rodney commençait à se réveiller. Il avait l'impression qu'il était passé sous un camion. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Sa fille était toujours sur Terre. Karolyn était toujours en vie, guérie de son cancer du colon. Bref tout était normal. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la mine de Carson inquiète.

Oho qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait, dit moi que c'est un rêve

Sans rien dire, Carson vérifia ses pupilles et contrôla ses constantes.

-Tout est en ordre.

-Carson, dis moi que Léa est sur Terre et que Karolyn va bien.

Carson soupira, cela n'allait pas être facile, surtout avec lui.

-Je suis désolé Rodney, tout ceci est la stricte vérité…

Alors ?


End file.
